


Who is Felicity Smoak?

by Ris84



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-03
Updated: 2014-03-05
Packaged: 2018-01-14 09:27:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1261315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ris84/pseuds/Ris84
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm sure this has been done a dozen times...</p><p>Let's ignore the 'my dad left us' and 'My mom is...my mom' and explore some of the possibilities.</p><p>This is a series of unconnected one-shots exploring the ways we could have been learning little tidbits of info about Felicity Smoak.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Thai Dinners

It was a regular day at the office and at 9:00 p.m. Oliver and Felicity were on their way out, his hand resting at the small of her back as he guided her towards the elevators.  
"No Oliver, Sara and I will not eat Italian for dinner again. I want Thai food. I've got my epi pen, and if you say 'no', I'm not above commandeering your motorcycle and girlfriend" Felicity said looking between the direction they were walking and to her companion.  
He smiled and gave a silent chuckle. They were five steps away from the elevator lobby when they both heard the elevator chime, indicating that someone was coming up. Oliver was instantly at alert, given the time, pushing Felicity behind him, completely hiding her body behind him.  
A man, who was taller than Oliver, wearing a miliary uniform that was heavily dressed in awards stepped off the elevator. He was in his late fifties, grey haired, barrel chested and is shoulders were stiff. He looked up and down at Oliver.  
"Im General Lane. I'm looking for my daughter," the man said "Lois. Lois Lane"  
"I'm sorry, sir" Oliver responded "but I don't believe there is anyone by that name that works here."  
As soon as the words were out of Olivers' mouth, he felt Felicity pushed him out of the way.  
"Daddy?!" Felicity exclaimed, throwing herself at the older man "I thought you were still in Israel!"  
'Lois?' Oliver mouthed testing out the name   
Felicity looked back at Oliver "I'd like you to meet my father, General Sam Lane. Daddy, this is my good friend, Oliver Queen"  
They shook hands, Oliver looked over to her and asked, "I'm sorry, Lois?"  
"Oh that" she said and clung to her fathers arm "you have no idea how hard it is to make a name for yourself when you're a Generals daughter." She leaned back and pressed the elevator button "Daddy, how do you feel like having Thai for dinner?"


	2. Database and Lists

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity is looking for additional information, but ends up giving out more than she really wanted to.
> 
> This is a series of unconnected one-shots exploring the ways we could have been learning little tid-bits of info about Felicity Smoak.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a series of unconnected one-shots exploring the ways we could have been learning little tidbits of info about Felicity Smoak.

Oliver, John, Roy and Sara sat around the basement of Verdant. John and Oliver in desk chairs, Roy and Sara sat on a table, their legs hanging off the edge, swaying. Felicity had requested they all come to the club tonight.

Sara tilted her head up to inspect the ceiling, bored. Roy chewed the gum he had in his mouth in the most obnoxious manner he could, attempting to show his annoyance at being summoned for something other than a fight. John leaned his head back, eyes closed as he attempted to nap and ignore the sound of Roy's gum chewing. Oliver sat slouched in his seat, his eyes followed Felicity as she walked over to the bag she had brought in, she pulled out pens, a small stack of paper, and clip boards.

"What are the clipboards for?" Sara asked as she moved her head a slight bit to watch as Felicity took two sheets of paper, clipped it to the clip board, and stuck a pen into it, then moved to repeat the action to another clipboard.

"Well you know I was at that wedding over the weekend in Gotham?" Felicity asked "My Aunt Jenny, got married. Again. I swear, she goes through men like I do goldfish. In any case, her friend brought up a story I hadn't heard in ages. In 1992, Aunt Jenny was a bartender in Florida and lived there during Hurricane Andrew. No one heard from her in a month, not a peep. I mean, it would have been hard, the phone lines were out, and her neighbourhood was one of the harder hit ones, it felt like forever was passing before us. We found her, eventually but before that, they found her car, under a bridge, that had collapsed. With a body in the driver seat. My Bubby was inconsolable, thinking it was Aunt Jenny, and I remember-"

"Felicity" they all called in unison.

"Sorry. Yes, so, the family went down to collect the body. I was little, so I don't remember the details clearly, but I remember going down to the morgue. They made me wait in the rental car with Fergus. My Bubby's cat. They came out of the morgue, somewhat relieved. It wasn't Aunt Jenny, Bubby took one look at the body, and asked 'where is her tattoo?' Aunt Jenny was always adventurous. She took me for my first tattoo and my first piercing. Apparently, someone woman had stolen her car, and it was crushed when a overpass crumbled. Aunt Jenny has a full left arm sleeve tattoo. This person had no sleeve tattoos. Which got me to thinking about us, and what we do. We've gotten separated in the past, and if the Glades taught me anything, its to get as much info as you can before hand. I've also asked that you take a photograph of the PG rated tattoos and piercings."

She handed out the clipboards, there was a questionnaire on it, and a diagram of a person on it. It had questions like 'do you have any body piercings, aside from ears, if so how many and so where are they located?' and 'please list out your existing scars if they are larger than 1 inch in diameter' and 'Please use the diagram and the chart list below to indicate any and all tattoos'.

"Really, Felicity?" John asked, "Do you think this is necessary? I mean, you've seen most of our scars, and we can see Oliver's tattoos."

"Yes, John." she said back, pushing his clipboard a little firmer into him than she did with the others "Its necessary, just do it."

She walked over to her computers and sat down, starting up her regular routine. They all looked at each other, Sara shrugged her shoulders and started writing. John starting writing too, Oliver glared at Felicity for a moment for asking for this, but put his head down and started writing as well.

Roy looked around, a look of slight confusion mixed with disbelief, he was surprised that they were doing this. He stood, hopping off the table and walked over to Felicity's spot. Resting the back of his legs on her table, he looked down at her. "I don't want to fill this out." he said.

"Well you know where the door is, Roy" she responded back, not looking at him.

He added in surprise in his expression. He wasn't expecting that as her response. "Why do we have to fill it out, but not you? I know you don't venture out into danger often, but I've heard the stories of the times where you did."

"I did fill it out" she said, reaching over, to the remaining stack of papers that she had earlier removed her bag, grabbing the top paper, and swung it around, almost like it was a flag. 

Roy grabbed it from her hand, standing straighter. His eyes popped out of his head in a comical manner "This isn't true, is it?"

She grabbed it back, blushing a little and glanced over to the rest of the group, who had stopped what they're doing to look over "It most certainly is. It wouldn't be an effective list if I wasn't telling the truth or omitting information."

Roy stared at her, his eyes rounding a slight bit more "But it says you've got seven piercings, and eleven tattoos." his voice was loud and the sound reverberated throughout the basement.

"Yes" she responded, and glared at him "I do. Do you have a problem with that?"

"Wait. eleven tattoos and seven piercings?" Sara said, confused "I've seen you with your top off, and your skirts can sometimes leave little to the imagination. Where could you be-"

"Sara!" Oliver admonished, but Sara had stopped talking when she saw the glare that Felicity was giving her and also because she saw Roy looking at the stack of papers again, he was holding up a sheet of paper, his hand on his mouth.

"Wow" Roy said.

John got up and walked over to Roy and muttered "Damn" when he saw the paper.

Felicity scrambled over to the paper and took it from them.

"Hang on a minute" Roy then said, "Why are there only photos of two of your tattoos."

Felicity smiled in a manner that none of them had ever seen her smile before, it could almost be classified as saucy.

"Those two are on my hips." She responded and paused "I did say 'PG Rated Photos only.'"

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback appreciated :)


End file.
